iLearn of the Past
by halfasianseddiechic
Summary: They say a picture is worth a 1,000 words. What about a photo album? When Sam and Frddie find something surprising, fate may bring them together. SEDDIE! I know, boring summary. Just read it!
1. Familiar

**Hi! What goes on? So, this is my first fic, so I beg you, please don't throw virtual rocks at me. I hope you enjoy! Feel free to review!**

**Ugh, do I seriously have to do this? Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Nick. If I did, writing this would be pointless, wouldn't it? Besides, if I did, Seddie would've happened a long time ago.*fades from boring author note to story***

**Freddie:**

"Great show today," I told Carly and Sam. As you can probably guess, Sam responded with, "Yeah, yeah. I'll be at the fridge," while Carly said, "Thanks. You did a good job, too." I sat down on the Shay's couch wondering how long I could stay away from my _waaaaaaay_ too overprotective mom.

From the kitchen, Sam groaned. "Dammit.I hate it when you guys don't have any food." She walked to the couch and pushed me off. I landed butt-first on the coffee table .Now it was my turn to cuss. "Ow! Damn, can you ever be nice to me?"

"I can if I want to, but I don't, so I won't," was her witty response.

What is with her attitude? "Well, maybe I want you to stop!" Ouch. That sounded a lot cooler in my head.

"Well, maybe I don't care," Sam said mockingly.

"Stop it, you guys" Carly said.

"I don't wanna," Sam complained.

"Sam," said Carly.

"Fine" Sam said. Her eyes never left me, though. Her eyes. They seemed so familiar. I mean, I know I see those ocean blue eyes practically every day. I feel like I've seen them a long time ago. From the day I first saw them, I got that same familiar feeling.

_I walked into Mrs. Trapp's 6__th__ class. I know it sucks being the new boy, but I was excited to make new friends. Mrs. Trapp put me in a seat next to a chubby boy that looked bored and a blonde girl giggling to her brunette friend. When I sat down, the girl turned around and asked "What are you," in a snotty tone. When I looked at her blue eyes, they looked too familiar. Still, I tried to ignore them. "Hi. I'm Freddie," I said in a happy tone. She was still rude, though. "Freddie? What kind of name is-"The girl beside her cut her off. "Sam," she groaned. Then she turned to me. "I apologize for her. I'm Carly," she said. Then the boy beside me tapped me on the shoulder "'t let Sam get to you. My name's Gibby," he said _

My thoughts were interrupted by a rude remark. "What are you looking at," asked Sam.

"Nothing. I'd better go now. Bye," I didn't wait to hear anything. The whole rest of the night, I thought of Sam.

**So there you have it. The first chapter. See the pretty button below? I dare you to press it. Press it!**

**Peace out!- HASC**


	2. A Leading Dream

**Hey guys! I'm really disappointed in the number of reviews I got. What gives? A lot of you have the nerve to favorite or alert but not to review? I guess I can forgive you this one time because the last chapter came out a lot shorter than I hoped. I'm sorry! **

**One more thing. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story. Not iCarly, not Dan, not Fanfiction, nothing. Blah, blah, blah, you get it, right? Good. Let's get on with this.**

**Sam:**

_Why do I feel like there's something important in Mom's closet? I bet all that's in there is clothes and beer. Still, I feel strangely attracted to an ordinary closet. I opened the door and find out that the attraction is coming from a little box in the corner. Why? It looks like a normal storage box. So what's making me want to peek inside this box? I looked inside anyway and find…_

"Sam? Sam, wake up. It's 1:00 in the morning and you need to be at home with your mom," Carly's voice woke me up. I never found out what was in that box.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake. This is about that family therapy shit you put me and my mom into, isn't it?" I asked. Ever since Carly got us into that, I was only allowed to sleep over at her apartment once a week. I already used up my day this week.

"Yes, Sam, and cussing is not nice."

"I'm not nice! And it's not working out, Carles."

"Try harder! And I know you're not nice, but that doesn't mean that it's okay to cuss!"

I rolled my eyes. Carly's my best friend, but sometimes her sweetness makes me sick. "Fine, I'll go home. But it's not working, I'm telling you" I would've thrown one of my tantrums, cried, screamed, fussed loud enough to wake Spencer up ,just to stay at the Shay's apartment tonight, but I kinda had a feeling that the box in my dream was real. Mama wants to find out what's so suspicious about that one box. I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door. "Bye, Carly. See you tomorrow."

Finally. I'm home. Now I can find out what's in that damn box that keeps bugging me. I'm really glad Mom's not home so I can go in her closet and find out once and for all what's been on my mind the whole walk home. But first… food! I walked to the fridge and pulled out a value-sized ham. Yum!

Now then: time for the box! Let's see if I can remember what it looks like. It's purple and striped. Honestly, that's all I remember. I guess I'm ready to go to Mom's closet. Speaking of Mom, where could she be this time of night? It's 2:00 in the morning; she's usually here screaming at me and abusing me. I don't know if I'm mad or relieved. I guess I'm more relieved than mad because I get to look for the box.

I walked up the stairs and to mom's room. How come she gets the upstairs room? I thought adults always let the children sleep upstairs and parents got the downstairs room. Not that I'm a child now. I'm seventeen. But I've lived here my whole life (except when I'm at Carly's) and I've always had the downstairs room. I don't know if I'm okay with it or not. I probably should accept it since the stairs take forever to climb. What is with all my random thoughts tonight?

Damn. Someone can work out and loose at least five pounds just by taking those stairs once. At least my house isn't a three story like Carly's apartment. Mom would be home halfway up the second flight of stairs. I walked into her room, and then open the door to her closet.

Shit. This is going to be harder than the dream. In the dream, the closet was organized. I should've known it was too good to be true. Practically none of her clothes were on the hanging rack, and bottles of beer and vodka were lying around. I gathered all of the ones that weren't empty and chunked them out of Mom's bedroom window. Bye, little bottles of stuff that shouldn't be here in the first place. Have fun in the woods behind my house. Oh, wait, don't. Next, I hung all the clothes on the rack. Seriously, I feel like a maid.

This really isn't easy. All that's left are boxes, sure. But there's like a million boxes. And worse, none of them look right. Maybe it's hidden under all the other ones. I'll have to sort through them all, and, while I'm at it, organize them a little.

No, not purple. Nope. Nope. Uh-uh. No way. Oh, this one's purple. No, it doesn't have any stripes. No. Negative. Here it is!

Slam. Shit, Mom's home. There's only one thing I can do: take it to my room, and fast. I turned off the light and shut the door. At least when I'm going downstairs, I can slide down the banister.

Phew! I made it to my room just in time. I heard the door creak open.

Finally, I have time to open this box. First I get a good look at it. There's writing on top, but it's faded too much for me to read.

This is it. Time to open the box. I set it down on the bed and carefully lifted off the lid.

I gasped at what I saw.

**All right, a cliff-hanger! I bet you wanna find out what was in that box, don'tcha? Well, to tell ya the truth, I don't think I'll tell 'till the chapter after next. There is a way you can find out faster. Wanna know how? Just read this: **

**Me (to random boy): Hey. You. Kid.**

**Boy: Yeah?**

**Me: You like my story so far, right?**

**Boy: Yeah.**

**Me: You want me to update faster, right?**

**Boy: Yeah!**

**Me: So why don't you review?**

**Boy: Why should I re-**

**Me: Cuz it makes me feel good about me and when I feel good about myself, I type another chapter, and the sooner I type another chapter, the sooner I update!**

**Boy: But-**

**Me: IT'S NOT ROCKET SCIENCE! I HAVE TO TYPE THE WHOLE CHAPTER AND ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS READ IT! THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS MAKE ME HAPPY!IT'S NOT THAT COMPLICATED! JUST PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON AND TYPE WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER!**

**Boy: But-**

**Me: LISTEN!DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE THIS STORY OFF?**

**Boy: No.**

**Me: THEN REVIEW!**

**Boy: Okay, I'll review!**

**You see, it's all in the review. Also, I want to apologize for all of the random thoughts coming from Sam. If you didn't like them, sorry! ****! I guess that's it. Bye!**

**-HASC **


End file.
